


Fell in Love with an Alien: The Drabble

by tamalinn



Series: Fell in Love with an Alien [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A man is sitting on the stairs. There's something in his hands that holds his attention. A woman comes up from behind and sits down with him. Someone is headed in their direction, but hasn't been spotted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love with an Alien: The Drabble

Clark sat on the curb holding a rose.

"It's beautiful," Lana said approaching him "Who's it for?"

Clark turned the flower slowly in his fingers and smiled softly. "I think I'm in love, Lana."

"Oh?" Lana asked. "With whom?"

"I. It's. It's not a girl."

"I know, Clark." She slid his arm around his shoulders. "Who is it?" Lana smiled knowingly.

At that moment a car pulled to a halt in front of them and the passenger window rolled down.

"Clark, Lana," Pete greeted.

"Hey, beautiful," Clark said, pulling the door open and climbing inside. "I've been waiting for you."


End file.
